


[Podfic] Let's Meet In The Middle, My Love

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which Aziraphale misreads a situation and Crowley has a moment.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Let's Meet In The Middle, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Meet In The Middle, My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627101) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Lets-Meet-In-The-Middle--My-Love-by-entanglednow-ekgg6g)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5viyesjldz7uzjo/GO_Let%2527s_Meet_In_The_Middle%252C_My_Love.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
